I Needn't Have Worried
by Paz-y-Guerra
Summary: Fem!France has some big news but she doesn't know how her boyfriend, Arthur, is going to take it. She doesn't want to destroy their relationship, but he deserves to know. This could either go really well, or really badly.


Fem!France's POV

I shifted uncomfortably on the lavender velvet-covered chairs of the restaurant. Arthur had decided to treat me to a fine meal and he refused to tell me why. Worse, he refused to look me in the eye. I run my eyes over his short blond hair, slightly tussled from the breeze outside - it was a windy October evening - and his eyebrows, thick and dark and currently furrowed. His green eyes stared at the blank white napkin, seemingly lost in thought, before flicking up as he raised his hand to call over a black-suited waiter.

"How may I help you?" the waiter asked in a soft voice. _I can't tell him. It'll ruin everything._

"Can you bring…" he leaned closer to the waiter and I couldn't hear the rest of it. _It wasn't my fault. It should be fine._

The waiter nodded and pulled away. _It won't be fine. He'll hate me._ I put on my best smile as Arthur turned back to me. "What was that about?" I asked him.

Giving me a small, crooked smile he shook his head "Nothing, nothing."

I tilted my chin towards him and smiled dazzlingly. "Oh really?" I asked him in the most sultry voice I could summon.

Chuckling, he leaned on an elbow and rested his chin on his pale fist. "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." I laughed and I was surprised to hear how normal it sounded. From listening to that joyful twitter one would never guess at the war I was fighting on the inside.

I pushed onward, asking "What kind of surprise?"

"Later." Arthur said smoothly, flapping a hand at me. "On a different note, how are you?" His gaze met mine head on and my heart gave a small leap. _I have to tell him._

"I'm fine. Work has been kind of slow and I haven't done much this week," I hesitated before continuing. "But… I have something to tell you."

His huge, endearing eyebrows shot up. "Really? I have something for you too."

_He'll break up with me._

I took a deep breath. _Then so be it._

"Arthur, I'm pregnant."

He had been fiddling with the cloth napkin absent-mindedly until that moment. Suddenly frozen, he looked at me, trying to search my face for signs of a joke, I suppose. He didn't find any.

Leaning back, he sighed loudly. "Damn it. Now it seems like I'm doing this because you're pregnant."

My breath caught in my throat. So he had been planning on breaking up with me from the start? And he had only brought me here as an apology for breaking my heart? Thinking about it, it made a lot of sense. He was a true gentleman and he wouldn't be able to bear cutting me out of his life without at least a courtesy dinner. His morals also make him upset that I'm pregnant, because it makes it seem like he's abandoning me. But apparently even his morals won't stop him from going through with it. He wants to be away from me that much. My eyes began to fill and I blinked a few times to banish them, at least until I got home, where I could cry for hours in safety.

"Will you marry me?"

I had been so busy with my thoughts I had missed that Arthur had reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. Opening it to reveal a beautiful ring, he offered it to me with a slight flush in his cheeks.

"Arthur…" Again I felt tears threatening to spill out of the confines of my eyeliner, though this time in relief and happiness. He looked at me, hesitantly, still waiting for my reply but concerned by my obvious attempts to keep from crying.

Unable to say anything more, I nodded, the motion freeing the pent up liquid in my eyes and I laughed. He smiled widely and jumped around the table to put the ring on my finger. The silver ring sparkling despite the dim lights, I held my hand to my chest. He pulled me into a kind embrace.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked me. "Why are you crying?" I turned my head to look into his loving green eyes. About to explain my worries, I suddenly realized that this moment didn't need any more doubt. It was perfect just like this. I buried my head in his shoulder and replied "It's nothing, I'm just happy."


End file.
